Tissue sealants are typically used to stop bleeding during vascular or liver surgery, eliminate air leaks in the lungs, and to prevent adhesions. Examples of sealants used for this purpose include fibrin products, polyethylene glycol products, and albumin-based products. In each case, the tissue sealant consists of two distinct components that are mixed together just prior to application to tissue to cause a rapid, irreversible chemical reaction. This reaction transforms the mixture from a low viscosity liquid into an elastic solid that coats the target tissue. The sealants are designed to degrade within a set period of time that typically ranges from days to weeks. One problem with such two-part sealants, however, is that the rapid cure times can cause the sealant applicator to clog.